Участник:Lience/Блокнотик
Создатель личного пространства - Участник:Mamvik}}} Просьба ничего не редактировать. Здесь я буду хранить свои незаконченные переводы, чтобы удобнее было позже скопировать Исходный код. Файлы на компьютере может в любой момент засосать в пустоту, потому извините, буду засорять эту Вики... Здеся перевод бота. На всякий случай, так сказать. То, что необходимо сделать * Дополнить статьи локаций, такие, как Арт-клуб, Барьер; * Перевести статью про загадки в Хотленде; * Перевести статьи про Маффет в бою, Напстаблука в бою и Ториэль в бою; * Дополнить статью про Меттатона. Стратегия Если выбирать "Действие", пытаясь поговорить с Ториэль, это ничего не сделает; главный герой не может придумать тему для разговора, в конце концов осознавая, что разговором ничего не уладишь. У главного героя есть два основных способа пройти Ториэль: * Пощадить её. ** Один Фроггит ранее предупреждал протагониста, что ему, возможно, часто придётся щадить кого-то, даже если "пощада" не жёлтого цвета (или цвета, который выбрал главный герой). ** Если пропускать её атаки, это приведёт к такому же результату. ** В конечном итоге, она окончит битву и будет лишь говорить. Опция "побега" исчезнет. Продолжайте щадить её, чтобы выиграть битву. ** Если пощадить Ториэль, она позволит главному герою покинуть Руины, но прикажет ему никогда не возвращаться. Обняв протагониста, она обернётся, чтобы взглянуть на него в последний раз, и уйдёт. *** Если протагонист вернётся к началу игры, ещё не покинув Руины, она будет находиться возле кучи золотых цветов в самом начале руин. * Убить её. ** Другой Фроггит говорил, что монстра можно пощадить, если его ХП достаточно низкое. Однако, Ториэль не из таких монстров; если атаковать Ториэль, когда её ХП низкое, это нанесёт значительно больший ущерб, чем обычно, и полностью убьёт её. Кроме того, Ториэль побуждает главного героя атаковать её, что в сочетании с вышесказанным может обманом заставить пацифист-игроков убить её. *** Если Ториэль убита этим путём, она скажет главному герою не позволять Асгору достигать своей цели (которая заключается в захвате души протагониста). ** Если её бдительность понижена после пощады, она может быть убита лишь одной атакой. Затем она говорит главному герою, что он так же жесток, как и монстры снаружи, и умирает, улыбаясь. ** Если главный герой проходит Путь Геноцида, Ториэль умрёт от одного удара. Она осознаёт, что держала монстров в безопасности, пытаясь удержать главного героя у себя, и умирает, улыбаясь. * Главный герой может также убежать от Ториэль, но это не позволит ему покинуть Руины. * Если главный герой доходит до 2 ХП или меньше в какой-либо момент битвы, атаки Ториэль будут располагаться вдалеке от месторасположения Души протагониста. Этот пацифизм можно использовать, чтобы выиграть битву мирно, не имея дела с её атаками. Атаки * Взмах руками: появляется рука на верхнем левом углу поля битвы и врывается в дугу в верхнем правом углу, оставляя след из огненных шаров. Когда рука достигает их, огненные шары будут запущены прямо в сторону души главного героя и откатятся от стен. Позже, эта атака также содержит в себе и вторую руку в нижнем правом углу - симметричное отражение первой руки. Эта атака заканчивается сразу же после того, как душа протагониста прикасается и к той, и к другой руке. * Огненные волны: линии из огненных шаров падают сверху Поля битвы, составляя узор двойной спирали, оплетающей душу протагониста, и скопляются внизу. Между волнами есть пустые пространства, в которых можно увернуться от огненных шаров. Также безопасное место - это верхние углы поля битвы. * Огненные волны 2: Поле битвы становится коротким, и по сторонам летают огненные шары. Несмотря на это, существуют и безопасные места, но они меньше, и до них трудно добраться. * Огненная спираль: широкие волны из огненных шаров - слишком широкие, чтобы от них увернуться. Но они не размахиваются из стороны в стороне, позволяя осторожной душе оставаться в безопасности между волнами. * Прерывистая: огненные шары небрежно падают сверху Поля битвы, но всегда летят вдалеке от души, если она подходит ближе, из-за чего невозможно получить урон от этой атаки. Если ХП протагониста равно 2 или меньше, Ториэль будет использовать эту атаку только один раз и закончит свои атаки сразу же, если они уменьшили ХП протагониста до 2. Она также использует эту атаку после 11-ой пощады, независимо от здоровья главного героя. После 12-ой пощады, она полностью перестаёт атаковать. Однако, можно и умереть в этой битве, если получить большой урон перед критическим состоянием здоровья. Если протагонист умирает в битве, Ториэль на один фрейм вздыхает с ужасом, перед тем, как появляется окно "GAME OVER". Цитаты Перед битвой * Ты желаешь знать, как вернуть "дом", не так ли? | Впереди нас расположен конец РУИН. | Выход лишь в одну сторону, в остальное подземелье. | Я собираюсь разрушить его. | Никто больше не сможет уйти отсюда. | А сейчас, будь хорошим ребёнком и поднимайся. '' * ''Каждый человек, падавший сюда, встречал такую же судьбу. | Мне доводилось видеть это из раза в раз. | Они приходят. | Уходят. | И умирают. | Ты, наивный ребёнок... Если покинешь РУИНЫ... | Он... АСГОР... Убьёт тебя. | Я лишь защищаю тебя, понимаешь? | ...иди в свою комнату. '' * ''Не пытайся даже остановить меня. | Это - последнее предупреждение. * Хочешь уйти по-плохому? | Хмпф. | Ты такой же, как и все остальные. | Есть лишь одна разгадка. | Сам докажи... | Докажи, что ты достаточно силён, чтобы выжить. ** ... wait. | ... why are you looking at me like that? | Like you have seen a ghost. | Do you know something that I do not? | No... That is impossible. Toriel was killed on a previous run ** ... стой. | ... почему ты так смотришь на меня? | Словно увидел призрака. | Ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаю я? | Нет... Это невозможно. Ториэль была убита в прошлом прохождении Битва * ..... Пощада * ..... ..... №2 * ..... ..... ..... №3 * ...? №4 * Что ты делаешь? №5 * Атакуй или убегай! №6 * Что ты этим доказываешь? №7 * Борись или уходи! №8 * Остановись. №9 * Перестань так смотреть на меня. №10 * ... №11 * ... ... №12 * Знаю, ты хочешь домой, но... №13 * Но, пожалуйста... Сейчас же поднимайся наверх. №14 * Я обещаю, что здесь позабочусь о тебе. №15 * Я знаю, у нас всего не очень много здесь, но... №16 * Мы можем хорошо зажить и здесь. №17 * Почему же ты усложняешь всё? №18 * Пожалуйста, поднимайся наверх. №19 * ..... №20 * Ха-ха... №21 * Печально, разве нет? Я не могу сохранить даже единственного ребёнка. №22 * ... №23 * Нет, я понимаю. | Ты был бы несчастен, будучи поглощённым здесь. | РУИНЫ становятся очень маленькими, как только ты привыкнешь к ним. | Для тебя это было бы неправильно - расти в подобном месте. | Мои ожидания... Одиночество... Мой страх... | От тебя, моё дитя... Я отстраню всё это. №24 * Аргх... Ты сильнее, чем я думала... Послушай, малыш... Если выйдешь за эти пределы, иди так, как можешь. И в конце ты достигнешь выхода. ... .... АСГОР... Не давай АСГОРУ взять твою душу. Его план не должен воплощаться в реальность. ....... Ты ведь будешь хорошим? Моё дитя. [[Нейтральный Путь]] * Ты... ... В момент моей наибольшей уязвимости... Думать, что я беспокоилась о том, как бы снабдить тебя необходимым... Хе-хе-хе!!! Ты совсем не отличаешься от них! Ха... Ха... когда она перестаёт атаковать * Т... Ты... Так ненавидишь меня? Сейчас я вижу, кого защищала, оставляя тебя здесь. Защищала не тебя... А их! Ха... Ха... [[Путь Геноцида]] Flavor Text * Knows best for you. Check * Toriel blocks the way! Encounter * Toriel looks through you. Neutral * Toriel prepares a magical attack. Neutral * Toriel takes a deep breath. Neutral * Toriel is acting aloof. Neutral * ... she stops attacking * You couldn't think of any conversation topics. Talk * You tried to think of something to say again, but... #2 * Ironically, talking does not seem to be the solution to this situation. #3+ * You thought about telling Toriel that you saw her die. | But... That's creepy. if Toriel was killed on a previous run * Can you show mercy without fighting or running away...? #2+, if Toriel was killed on a previous run * Not worth talking to. Genocide Route Личное пространство